Aspects disclosed herein pertain to a communication network that distributes and tracks advertisements presented on a mobile communication device, and in particular, to providing a marketplace platform that serves as a bridge between advertising platforms and a population of mobile communication devices for targeting and tracking particular advertisements suitably formatted and timed for a user of a mobile communication device.
For many years, companies have tried to brand their products, satisfy existing consumers, and reach potential new consumers through traditional means. The evolution has been linear when less creative, and sometimes non-linear, when more creative, as advertising has gone from print forms like newspapers, magazines, brochures, newsletters, press releases and billboards, to event-related activities, like sponsorships, seminars, point-of-sale and promotional programs, to broadcast media, like radio, television, cable and recently satellite cable.
In recent years, there has been a rise of advertising that is more targeted and tailored to individual consumers, with new forms of previously so-called direct advertising. New endeavors have sought to interact directly with consumers through pull campaigns and push campaigns, and make advertising more measurable to bring advertisers specific consumer data mining bearing on consumer buying habits, trending and predicting future habits. Advances in technology outlets combined with marketing ingenuity have expanded the old direct mail marketing campaigns into new branches, including telemarketing, point-of-sale campaigns, computer platforms, and most recently distribution and measurement through telecommunications networks.
With respect to the latter, perhaps the greatest platform for the new world of marketing has been the same as the greatest platform for information exchange in the last decade, namely the Internet. Through such avenues as branded websites, banner ads, pop-up ads, targeted e-mails, portal sponsorships, to name a few examples, advertisers have been able to hone in on target audiences. Through defined metrics and innovative semantics, like served impressions, click-through rate (CTR), cost per action (CPA), cost per click (CPC), cost per sale (CPS), and cost per thousand (CPM), to name a few, advertisers have been able to measure the results of targeted ads and objectively set fees for performance results obtained. Along with these new advances, and because of the increasingly cosmopolitan nature of business, geopolitics, and integrated telecommunications networks, so too has advertising become increasingly global in nature.
Along with advances in personal computing that enabled expansion of Internet advertising (e.g., desktop and notebook computers and broadband Internet access), advances in technology have also resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and paging devices that are each small, lightweight, and can be easily carried by users. With advances in computing technology, consumers are increasingly offered many types of electronic devices (“user equipment”) that can be provisioned with an array of software applications. Distinct features such as email, Internet browsing, game playing, address book, calendar, media players, electronic book viewing, voice communication, directory services, etc., increasingly are selectable applications that can be loaded on a multi-function device such as a smart phone, portable game console, or hand-held computer.
Even with these advances, mobile communication devices tend to have communication bandwidth, processing, and user interface constraints over general purpose computing devices. For example, the screen size, amount of available memory and file system space, amount of input and output capabilities and processing capability may each be limited by the small size of the device. Because of such severe resource constraints, it is desirable, for example, to maintain a limited size and quantity of software applications and other information residing on such remote personal computing devices, e.g., client devices. As such, the computing platforms for such devices are often optimized for a particular telephone chipset and user interface hardware.
Limited attempts to extend advertising to mobile communication devices have generally followed the paradigm of Internet browsing. Given the differences in how a user chooses to use a mobile communication device and given its limitations, such mobile web advertising has been of marginal quantity and value to advertisers.